Water-insoluble builders generally have been previously known per se, but have not been considered a choice as a builder for conventional cleaning formulas since they are not water-soluble and, therefore, are required to be heated in order to bring the builder into solution in an aqueous-based cleaning composition. Heating presents problems in making a cleaning composition. Heating adds cost to the manufacturing process, as well as detrimentally affects certain conventional components of cleaning compositions, for example, ammonia and fragrances.